rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Creep
CreepsRWBY Volume 2 Director's Commentary are subterranean Creatures of Grimm that resemble lizards and birds. They were first encountered in "No Brakes". Mutant Creeps are special Grimm, mutated by Doctor Merlot. Appearance Creeps lack any animal equivalent. These Grimm have no forelimbs, only hindlimbs. Said hindlimbs are dual-clawed and are inverted at the knee joints. They also possess tails, which are used for combat. Their skulls are rather stubby and have four eye sockets. Like all Grimm, they feature a dark black color, with white external bone all over the body, alongside deep red eyes and accents. Alpha Creeps appear almost identical to normal Creeps, only with larger spikes coming out of their back and more bone plating over their bodies. Mutant Creeps' bone plating on their faces covered the entirety of their upper jaw, showing no red makings. They grew green spikes in their bodies and gained three pairs of white eyes. While usually fairly short, Creeps are capable of dwarfing Ursai in size. History ''RWBY In "No Brakes", several Creeps are seen alongside the various other species of Grimm that have made their way into Mountain Glenn's subway systems, following the White Fang's detonation of cargo train cars inside. In "Breach", Creeps are seen rampaging through Vale, accompanied by their various brethren. Team RWBY ends up killing the attacking Creeps with the assistance of Team JNPR, the Atlesian military, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Bartholomew Oobleck, Peter Port, Team CFVY and Glynda Goodwitch. Creeps are among the Grimm that are attracted by the negativity from the Amity Colosseum in "Fall". Later, Creeps are among the Grimm that attack Vale in "PvP". A group of Creeps are later seen overrunning Beacon Academy in "End of the Beginning". RWBY: Grimm Eclipse In ''Grimm Eclipse, Creeps are among the Creatures of Grimm encountered by Team RWBY in the Emerald Forest, Forever Fall and Mountain Glenn. In the subterranean ruins of Mountain Glenn, beneath the abandoned Merlot Industries facility, Team RWBY encountered a mysterious new explosive variety of Creep. These Creeps were larger, glowed with a green color and exploded violently after death or when near to an enemy, making them incredibly dangerous. Doctor Oobleck speculated that these Creeps were mutants or modified, though who "modified" these Creeps, and to what end was not known. It was later revealed that Merlot was modifying the Grimm, using a mutating serum made using a mysterious substance found on his island. Powers and Abilities Due to the Creep's limited combat appearances, it is unknown as to what specific abilities, if any at all, these Grimm possess. They are shown to be very fast in their movements however and can chase a speeding train with ease. Within the game Grimm Eclipse, they are shown to be able to dive underground for a short distance as well as swing their tails as means of attack. Whereas the mutated variant of the Creep from the aforementioned game is able to self-destruct. Trivia *Creeps are not based on any single type of animal. Instead, their design is inspired by aspects of both reptiles and birds to show that some Grimm lack an animal equivalent. **Additionally, The World of RWBY: The Official Companion book states they were influenced by terror birds. References Category:Creatures of Grimm Category:Enemies Category:Emerald Forest Category:Forever Fall